Stan Cheats On Francine
by Miss Rapper
Summary: In this story Stan kisses another woman.


Summary:This story is about when Stan sees another woman and kissed her and when Francine catches them she, the kids and Roger leave him. Can Stan get them back or will he lose them forever?

* * *

Part 1:Stan Sees Her At The Mall

''Stan I want to go shopping for new dresses.'' said Francine.

''Why?'' asked Stan.

''Because I have old dresses that I always wear and I need something new, so can you take me shopping?'' asked Francine.

''Fine Francine we can go shopping but what about the kids?'' asked Stan.

''Hayley can you come here please?'' asked Francine.

''Yes Mom?'' asked Hayley.

''We need you to watch Steve while your father and I go shopping.''said Francine.

''Will you pay me?'' asked Hayley.

''We won't be gone for long, why do you need to get paid?'' asked Stan.

''Because I need money to go shopping for myself.'' said Hayley.

''Fine, how much do you need?'' asked Stan.

''35 dollars.'' said Hayley.

''Wha... never mind here you go.'' said Stan.

''Why are you paying me now?'' asked Hayley.

''Because I wouldn't feel like paying you when I get back.'' said Stan.

''Whatever.'' said Hayley.

Stan and Francine got into the car and waved goodbye to the kids and Roger.

While they were driving Francine asked,''Stan will you look at other women at the mall?''

''No, why do you say that?'' asked Stan.

''Because my friend Megan's husband looked at another woman at the mall and then she found out they were seeing each other and she told me to watch out for you.'' said Francine.

''You don't have to worry, you're the only woman for me.'' said Stan.

''Aw Stan you're so sweet.'' said Francine.

''I know.'' said Stan.

When they got there Stan asked,''Francine can I go to the food court?''

''Why?'' asked Francine.

''Because I don't wanna be in the fiiting rooms with you and you'll be asking me 'Does this drees make me look fat?' and then I won't know what to say.'' said Stan.

''Oh Stan that's silly, I won't do that.'' said Francine.

''No I'm not taking any chances, here's 100 dollars so you could have enough just in case the dress or dresses are really expensive.'' said Stan.

''Can I have 300 dollars?'' asked Francine.

''Fine but don't buy anything else because you won't have enough.'' said Stan.

Stan left to go to the food court and when he got there he asked the waiter,''Can I have a large pizza with cheese, peppers, olives, and pinapples.?''

''Do you want a drink or some sides?'' asked the waiter.

''Yeah for a drink I would like a Pepsi and make sure it's large and for the sides I would like fries.'' said Stan.

''Ok and the price is 12 dollars.'' said the waiter.

''Ok.'' said Stan as he looked in his wallet for 12 dollars.

After the waiter gave him his food a woman sat beside him and said,''I would like a salad and some water.''

''Ok and that will be 5 dollars.'' said the waiter.

''Okay I'll pay.'' said the woman.

The woman turned towards to Stan and said,''Hi, my name is Anita Bennett, what's yours?''

''Stan Smith as you can see I'm married.'' said Stan.

''Really, it doesn't look like it.'' said Anita.

''Well I am, my wife is shopping for some dresses and I didn't want her asking me if her dresses make her look fat so I came to get something to eat.'' said Stan.

''I came here to shop for new pairs of shoes.'' said Anita.

''Are you married?'' asked Stan.

''No, I'm a widower.'' said Anita.

''How did he die?'' asked Stan.

''He was poisoned, he killed himself.'' said Anita.

''Oh I'm so sorry, do you miss him?'' asked Stan.

''No because he didn't appreciate the things I did for him.'' said Anita.

''But didn't you love him?'' asked Stan.

''I did, I really did.'' said Anita.

''Stan I'm done shopping for dresses, I'm gonna get something to eat too.'' said Francine as she walked up to him.

''Is this your wife?'' asked Anita.

''Yes, Anita this is Francine, Francine this is Anita.'' said Stan.

''Hi, it's nice to meet you.'' said Francine.

''It's nice to meet you too.'' said Anita.

''Francine Anita's husband died because he killed himself and I was trying to cheer her up.'' said Stan.

''Aw Stan that is so nice of you.'' said Francine.

''I know and I was thinking if she could come to dinner tonight.'' said Stan.

''That would be great if it's okay with Anita.'' said Francine.

''I would love to come, what will you be making?'' asked Anita.

''Chicken, green beans, mash potatoes, and peach cobler.'' said Francine.

''Wow, that sounds good, I think I would love to come, what time should I be there?'' asked Anita.

''How about 8:00p.m.?'' asked Francine.

''That will be just fine, see you there.'' said Anita.

''Ok see you later.'' said Stan.

''I think we all can be great friends, don't you think?'' said Francine.

''Yeah but there is something about her that I can't quite put my finger on but I don't know what it is.'' said Stan.

''Oh no, I hope you're not falling for that woman.'' said Francine.

''What? Honey you know I won't do that, you know you're my little chicken wing.'' said Stan.

''Why did you say chicken wing?'' asked Francine.

''I was thinking about ordering some chicken wings and that's what I'm about to do.'' said Stan.

''Oh Stan.'' said Francine.

* * *

Part 2:Sparks Fly

When Stan and Francine got home Hayley asked,''What took you guys so long?''

''Sorry honey we have some lunch and then we invited someone over for dinner.'' said Francine.

''What's their name?'' asked Hayley.

''Anita Bennett.'' said Stan.

''That name sounds really familiar but I can't remember.'' said Hayley.

''That's weird, your father said the same thing.'' said Francine.

''You know what I'm gonna go and look up this Anita Bennett and see if I can look something up about her.'' said Hayley.

''Aren't you still coming to dinner?'' asked Stan.

''Yeah but until then I'm gonna look her up.'' said Hayley.

''Ok honey, I hope you find something.'' said Francine.

''Oh I will.'' said Hayley as she walked up the stairs to her room.

''Stan can you help me with dinner?'' asked Francine.

''Sorry but I can't.'' said Stan.

''Why?'' asked Francine.

''Because I wanna take a shower, brush my teeth, pick out my clothes, fix my hair, and put on some cologne.'' said Stan.

''Why do you need to do all that? We're just having dinner.'' said Francine.

''I know but we're having a guest and I don't wanna look like a pig.'' said Stan.

''Stan every time we have dinner you don't look like a pig, you look normal.'' said Francine.

''Francine let me do what I gotta do and if I wanna do all those things I will do them.'' said Stan.

''Fine but when you put on cologne please don't put on the one that people can smell before they come to our house and before people get out of their house.'' said Francine.

''I thought you liked it.'' said Stan.

''Well I didn't , I only told you that because I didn't want to hurt your feelings.'' said Francine.

''Well you did, just now.'' said Stan.

''Stan just go upstairs and do what you have to do.'' said Francine.

Stan walked upstairs to do the things he said he was gonna do.

When it was 8:00p.m. Anita came and everyone was at the dinner table, even Roger but he was wearing a wig, some jeans, and a green and white shirt.

''I'm so glad you invited me for dinner.'' said Anita.

''Oh it's nothing, we always have people over all the time.'' said Francine.

''What are you talking about mom? We never had people over in awhile.'' said Steve.

''Honey, what are you talking about? We had people over before.'' said Francine.

''No we haven't.'' said Steve.

''Ok, why don't you get ready for dinner?'' said Francine.

''Ok but where's Hayley?'' asked Steve.

''She's upstairs. Hayley! Come down here, it's time for dinner!'' yelled Francine.

Hayley ran downstairs and said,''I'm not hungry.''

''Hayley we have a guest and you're gonna eat this dinner and if you don't you will be swimming with the sharks.'' said Stan.

''Don't you mean fishes?'' asked Hayley.

''Nope.'' said Stan with an evil little grin.

''Ok, I'll have dinner.'' said Hayley.

''Great, now let's sit down and say grace.'' said Francine.

They sat down and Stan said,''I will say grace. Dear God, thank you for this food and thank you for making Anita and my family, Amen.''

''Amen.'' said everyone else.

''Wow Francine, this food is amazing, you are an amazing cook.'' said Anita.

''Why thank you Anita, I made it myself.'' said Francine.

''I thought you got it from the store and just put it in the oven.'' said Hayley.

''No I didn't Hayley, I cooked it myself.'' said Francine.

''Whatever.'' said Hayley.

They sat there eating when Hayley looked at Anita and she saw her kiss Stan's cheek and that was when Hayley asked her mom,'' Mom, can I talk to you in the living room?''

''Sure honey.'' said Francine.

When they got in there Francine asked,'' What's wrong?''

''Did you see what Anita did?' asked Hayley.

''No, what?'' asked Francine.

''She kissed dad on the cheek.'' said Hayley.

''What? There's no way she would kiss your father, I mean he's married to me and if she kissed him he would have pushed her away and told her that he wants me and not her.'' said Francine.

''Mom I'm telling you the truth, she kissed him on the cheek and the reason you didn't see it because you was too busy chopping down that chicken.'' said Hayley.

''I was chopping it down because it was so good.'' said Francine.

''The only reason it was so good because you bought it from the store and because it was cheap.'' said Hayley.

''It wasn't cheap, it was only $10.'' said Francine.

''To me that's cheap because I know that chicken was really $30 but you got it cheap because you gave the cashier a big tip.'' said Hayley.

''At least Anita doesn't know that.'' said Francine.

''Watever, but you have to listen to me because I think Anita want s dad.'' said Hayley.

''She doesn't want your father because I didn't want him.'' said Francine.

''Why did you marry him then?'' asked Hayley.

''Because I was drunk.'' said Francine.

''What?'' said Francine.

''Yeah, I was drinking at this bar and I drank about 10 bottles of alcohol and when your dad walked in he looked handsome to me so I walked up to him and I just kissed him on the mouth and we went at it like there was no tomorrow and the next thing I know I was marrying him.'' said Francine.

''So you didn't want to marry dad?'' asked Hayley.

''Not at first but when we started sharing things I started to love him more and more.'' said Francine.

''Um ok but listen you have to watch out for Anita because she might steal dad.'' said Hayley.

''Hayley maybe you should go lay down because I think your chicken was undercooked.'' said Francine.

''Mom you never listen to me, please just believe me for once.'' begged Hayley.

''Fine, I'll believe you until you give me proof like pictures, letters, or e-mails.'' said Francine.

''Ok if it will get you to believe me.'' said Hayley.

''Ok now lets get back to dinner.'' said Francine.

When they got back in there Stan said,'' I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.''

''So Anita, where do you work?'' asked Francine.

''A match making service, I love to get people together.'' said Anita.

''Wow that is sweet, I wanted to do that but Stan said I am not good at getting people together but I didn't care because I sell houses now.'' said Francine.

''That's great too, do you think you could show me some, I'm trying to get a house but I want one in a neighborhood like this one you live in.'' said Anita.

''Maybe you can because we are looking for a neighbor.'' said Francine.

''Really, that would be great, how much is it?'' asked Anita.

''$7,384.'' said Francine.

''Really?'' said Anita.

''I'm sorry, is it too high?'' asked Francine.

''No, I can afford it, it's just weird because that's how much I have.'' said Anita.

''Great.'' said Francine.

After talking Stan came back and said,''Sorry it took me so long but I had to...''

''Take a dump?'' asked Steve.

''No. I had to pee.'' said Stan.

''What took you so long then?'' asked Steve.

''I drank too much water because I was so thirsty.'' said Stan.

''Yeah right.'' said Steve.

''So what were you guys talking about?'' asked Stan.

''Anita told us that she worked for a match making company and she was thinking about buying that house beside us and she is gonna be our neighbor.'' said Francine.

''Wow, that would be great.'' said Stan.

''After they finished dinner Francine said,''It was great having you here for dinner.''

''Thank you for having me here but I think I have to stay in hotel.'' said Anita.

''Why?'' asked Stan.

''Because my house was burned down and I have no where else to go.'' said Anita.

''Well I'm not gonna let that happen, you're staying here tonight.'' said Stan.

''I think that's a great idea.'' said Francine.

''But too bad we had no where for her to sleep.'' said Hayley.

''That's not a problem, I could sleep on the couch.'' said Anita.

''Ok if you think that's best.'' said Stan.

''Thank you so much.'' said Anita.

''It's no problem.'' said Stan.

* * *

Part 3:Kissing In The Dark

''Well good night Anita.'' said Francine.

''Good night Francine and Stan.'' said Anita.

Everyone went to bed and at 3:00a.m. Stan got up and went downstairs to get something to drink and when he got down there he saw Anita watching television and he asked,'' What are you doing up so late?''

''I couldn't sleep and I decided that I should watch television.'' said Anita.

''Oh, what are you watching?'' asked Stan.

''Young and The Restless.'' said Anita.

''Oh my god, I love that show.'' said Stan.

''I didn't know men liked that show.'' said Anita.

''Well I do but if anyone found out I would kill the person who told them and I would kill the people they told.'' said Stan.

''That's crazy.'' said Anita.

''I know, Francine said the same thing when I said that.'' said Stan.

''You know I think you and I have the same things in common.'' said Anita.

''Oh yeah, like what?'' asked Stan.

''Well we both have gun collections, we both have great jobs, we both love kissing.'' said Anita while looking at Stan.

The room went silent and then Stan kissed Anita on the lips and then Francine came downstairs and when she say them she yelled,'' What the freak are you doing?!''

Anita and Stan stopped kissing and they looked at her and Stan said,'' This isn't what it looks likes, I was giving her mouth to mouth because she was choking.''

''Stop with all that crap! I'm not an idiot, I know you were kissing her!'' yelled Francine.

That was when Hayley and Steve came downstairs and Steve asked,'' What's going on?''

''Your father was kissing Anita and he lied to me saying he was giving her mouth to mouth!'' yelled Francine.

'' See I told you that she liked dad.'' said Hayley.

''Francine it was my fault, I kissed him and when he tried to get away from me I held him and kept kissing him.'' said Anita.

''Stop all that bull crap!'' yelled Francine.

''Francine I'm sorry.'' said Stan.

''You know what, if you want to stay with her you can but me, the kids and Roger are leaving, kids go get Roger and make sure he has on his clothes.'' said Francine.

The kids did as they were told and Francine said,'' And don't forget to pack.''

''Francine please, you can't do that.'' said Stan.

''You should have thought about that when you kissed that tramp.'' said Francine.

''Tramp, who are you calling a tramp?'' asked Anita.

''Uh, did I stutter? I was talking to the fake boob girl who was kissing my husband.'' said Francine.

''Let me tell you something, my boobs are real and yours must be fake.'' said Anita.

''You know what, I'm not gonna waste my time dealing with you. Kids! Are you ready?'' asked Francine.

''Yeah, and we have Roger to.'' said Steve.

When they came downstairs, Roger asked, ''Where are we going?''

''We're are going to grandpa and grandma's house.'' said Francine.

''Why?'' asked Roger.

''Because Stan just kissed Anita.'' said Francine.

''Woah Stan, you are a ladies man, I bet I couldn't get her to kiss me.'' said Roger.

''Kids let's go.'' said Francine.

''Bye dad.'' said Hayley and Steve at the same time.

''Francine wait.'' said Stan.

''Bye Stan.'' said Francine while tearing up.

She and the kids left out of the house with Roger.

''Stan I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that.'' said Anita.

''Well you should be sorry, my marriage might be at stake because of you.'' said Stan.

''Listen, since I met you I wanted you to be mine and we both know that I kiss better than Francine.'' said Anita.

''You know, you are right, you do kiss better than Francine.'' said Stan.

''I know and since she is not talking to you maybe we can go out some time.'' said Anita.

''Sure since I have nothing else to do.'' said Stan.

* * *

Part 4:Hayley Finds Out.

When they got to grandma and grandpa's house Francine told her parents,'' I saw Stan kiss another woman in our house.''

''Why was that woman in your house anyway?'' asked her mom.

''Because she needed a place to stay and when I went downstairs I saw her and Stan kissing and he didn't even stop her, he just let her kiss him.'' said Francine.

''We told you that he was no good but you didn't listen to us anyway.'' said her dad.

''I should have listened to you but I thought that Stan was a good man and that was why I married him.'' said Francine.

''That how they are but after many years of marriage the men always cheat on you and I knew that he was gonna cheat on you anyway.'' said her mom.

''I can't believe he would do that to me.'' said Francine while crying.

Hayley then came downstairs and said,'' Mom that woman is a murderer.''

''What are you talking about?'' asked Francine while wiping the tears off her face.

''I'm talking about that she murdered her own husband and then she dated other men who were married she killed them too and she stayed with them and she kissed them so that the wives would break up with them and she would kill them buy slicing their heads off and keeping them so that she could remind herself of what she did.'' said Hayley.

''Oh my god, I didn't know, Hayley I want you, Steve, and Roger to stay here while I go deal with that ghetto hoochi-mama.'' said Francine.

* * *

Part 5:The Surprise Marriage

When Francine got to her house she walked in and saw them kissing so she pulled Stan back and said,'' Stan that woman is a killer.''

''Francine I can't let you say that about my wife.'' said Stan.

''Your what?'' said Francine.

''You left me so we decided to get married.'' said Stan.

''But I'm still your wife you idiot.'' said Francine.

''I sorry but I'm gonna take the kids and I think you should get your stuff and get out.'' said Stan.

''But Stan I have proof.'' said Francine.

''If you then where is the proof?'' asked Stan.

''I just had it in my hand.'' said Francine.

''Oh, I have to go, I made chocolate chip cookies.'' said Stan.

He went out of the room and Anita said,'' Here is your paper on me.''

''How did you get that?'' asked Francine.

''I am a very sneaky person and you will not break me and Stan apart.'' said Anita.

''I will get Stan to believe that you are trying to kill him and when he does you will go to jail until you are 100 years old.'' said Francine.

''Yeah like you will do that, Stan is my husband and he will believe whatever I say and you better hope we don't get custody of your kids because they might have an accident and die.'' said Anita.

''You will not lay a hand on my kids, you can kill the fish but not my kids.'' said Francine.

''Well think again, Stan loves me and there is no way you are gonna win because the wives sometimes disappear if they try to stop me.'' said Anita.

''You know what it's really late so I think I'm gonna leave but I will be back and you will be in jail if it's the last thing I do.'' said Francine.

''Francine where are you going?'' asked Stan.

''I have to go because the kids need me.'' said Francine.

''Oh ok, bye and tell them I said I love them but don't tell Roger that because I don't want him to think I care about him.'' said Stan.

''I think it's best if they didn't hear that, bye Stan.'' said Francine.

* * *

Part 6:The Plan

''Mom what happened?'' asked Hayley.

''Your father didn't believe me.'' said Francine.

''Why not?'' asked Hayley.

''Because they are married.'' said Francine.

What? How can he get married and he only met her and how did they get married so quick?'' asked Hayley.

''I don't know, I only wanted a break but he thought we were getting a divorce.'' said Francine.

''I can't believe he did that.'' said Hayley.

''Well he wants custody of you and Steve but I don't want him to take you because Anita said she doesn't want you two to have an accident.'' said Francine.

''What? She wants to kill us?'' asked Hayley.

''Yeah and she said I'm not gonna in because sometimes the wives disappear.'' said Francine.

''You know what, we need to make dad believe us.'' said Hayley.

''I know but how?'' asked Francine.

''I don't know but we have to think of something before dad gets custody of us and we die and maybe you.'' said Hayley.

That was when Francine turned around and saw Steve and Roger standing there and Francine asked,'' Were you two listening to our conversation?''

''Yeah but I think me and Roger can help.'' said Steve.

''Oh yeah well what can you two do?'' asked Hayley.

''We catch Anita in the act. Roger pretends to be rich because women love rich men and then he seduces her and they get married and she tries to kill him and we video tape it and show it to dad then he believes you and puts her in jail.'' said Steve.

''Wow, that's an amazing plan, how did you come up with that plan?'' asked Francine.

''When you two were talking, me and Roger thought of it.'' said Steve.

''That is a great plan. Roger do you think you can be a rich guy?'' asked Hayley.

''Hayley why do you ask stupid questions? You know I can be a rich guy, I can play anyone, I can even play Lil Wayne.'' said Roger.

''Ok, we'll start tomorrow when she goes to the mall.'' said Steve.

''How do you know that she is going to the mall?'' asked Francine.

''She was writing a to do list and as she was writing she was saying what she was gonna do she was reading it out loud.'' said Steve.

''Why do you ease drop?'' asked Hayley.

''I like to hear people's business like what you and Jeff do in your bedroom.'' said Steve.

''How do you know about that?'' asked Hayley.

''I put my ear against my wall when you write in your diary and if you try to stop reading out loud, I will read you diary and you can't hide it because I always know where you put it.'' said Steve.

''You little brat.'' said Hayley.

''I don't care what you call me wolverine.'' said Steve.

''You two stop arguing before I hit your butts with a belt like I did when you were kids.'' said Francine.

''Sorry.'' said both of them at the same time.

* * *

Part 7:The Day

Francine woke up Hayley, Steve, and Roger at 6:00a.m. and she asked Steve,'' What time does she go to mall?''

''She goes at 3:00p.m.'' said Steve.

''Perfect, now we wait until 3:00p.m.'' said Francine.

''What are we gonna do until then?'' asked Steve.

''I was thinking we could get some breakfast at I Hop and we could do something fun.'' said Francine.

''Why don't we go to the water park, the zoo, and the theme park so I can get on that scary roller coaster.'' said Steve.

''That sounds like fun, Roger you wanna go?'' asked Hayley.

''Sure, I won't have anything else to go.'' said Roger.

''But Roger you need to put on your costume after we leave the theme park.'' said Francine.

''I know what I need to do.'' said Roger.

''Ok then, let's go.'' said Francine.

They went to all the places they wanted to go and when it was time for them to leave Roger had already had put on his costume and he asked,'' What if she doesn't fall for it?''

''I don't know, knock her out and put her in the bed with you at our house and let Stan see you two together.'' said Francine.

''Wow mom, you will do anything to get dad back.'' said Hayley.

''Are you kidding, I would kill that ... if I have to.'' said Francine.

''Okay I think you have too much coffee today.'' said Steve.

''Don't touch my coffee!'' yelled Francine as she jerked back her coffee cup.

When they got to the mall Francine asked Steve,'' Where is she supposed to be?''

''She is getting new shoes.'' said Steve.

They went to shoe part of the mall and when they saw her trying on shoes Francine to Roger,'' Okay, I want you to trick her and if she doesn't go for it you know what to do.''

''I pretty sure that I can play a rich guy and these people already know me.'' said Roger.

''How?'' asked Hayley.

''When this store opened I was their very first customer and I kept coming every year, they even give me discounts anyway, I played a rich guy a long time ago and it still works.'' said Roger.

''Well, go get her.'' said Francine.

Roger walked in the store and yelled,'' Hello everybody!''

''Hey Kevin!'' yelled everybody except some people.

Kevin{Roger} walked up to the counter and asked,'' How long as it been?''

''I don't know, maybe 6 months.'' said Wilson, his friend.

''I'm sorry but being rich sure is exhausting and I meant to come but being all that busy makes me for get things and I came here to get some new slacks.'' said Kevin{Roger}.

''Oh, you must have a date tonight?'' asked Wilson.

''No, I haven't had luck with women and I just wish that a pretty woman would walk up to me and ask me if I would get lunch with her.'' said Kevin.

''Hi, do you wanna get some lunch with me?'' asked Anita.

''Hey Kevin, here's your chance to get a woman.'' whispered Wilson.

''I would love to get some lunch but first can I get some new slacks first?'' asked Kevin.

''Sure.'' said Anita.

It only took him 5 minutes to get the shoes and he said,'' Okay, let's go.''

When they got to the food court, Anita asked,'' Are old are you?''

''35.'' said Kevin.

''That's how old I am.'' said Anita.

''Wow, it's amazing what you can get out of the mall.'' said Kevin.

''I know right.'' said Anita.

''Well I gotta go.'' said Kevin.

''But we just met.'' said Anita.

''I'm sorry but you're married and I don't date married women.'' said Kevin.

''How do you know I'm married?'' asked Anita.

''Because of that ring on your finger.'' said Kevin.

''This isn't a wedding ring, I bought this because I wanted to pretend I was married because I want to be married one day.'' said Anita.

''That's what I do when I get home but when I get outside I leave it in my mansion and try to find the perfect woman for me.'' said Kevin.

''That's what I do but I forget to take it off.'' said Anita.

''Oh, are you sure you aren't married?'' asked Kevin.

''I'm positive.'' said Anita.

''Ok, I'll pick you up at 8:30.'' said Kevin.

''Ok, see you then.'' said Anita.

Roger walked over to Francine, Hayley, and Steve and said,'' It worked, I'm picking her up at 8:30.''

''Good job Roger and just for that I'm gonna buy you some ice cream, any flavor you want.'' said Francine.

''Wait, do you really have a mansion?'' asked Hayley.

''Yeah, why do you wanna know?'' asked Roger.

''I was thinking, you've been living with us and you never go to the mansion.'' said Hayley.

''I go to the mansion when I leave the house and I never tell you because you might wanna see it but since I said it you might wanna see it.'' said Roger.

''We sure do.'' said Steve.

''Fine but don't touch anything when you go there.'' said Roger.

''Why not?'' asked Steve.

''Because my housekeeper is crazy and if she finds one finger print she will kill you, she was arrested one time but when they let her go she came back to work for me.'' said Roger.

''Why did you hire her if you knew she was crazy?'' asked Steve.

''Because I like crazy and because she is cute.'' said Roger.

''How cute is she?'' asked Steve.

''Why do you wanna know?'' asked Roger.

''Because I need a girlfriend.'' said Steve.

''Steve if you date and you break up with her she will stalk you, rape you, and then cut you and when I mean cut you I mean cut you, she will cut you anywhere.'' said Roger.

''A woman can't rape a man.'' said Steve.

''Apparently she can and when she starts raping you she won't stop, she will just keep coming back and doing it.'' said Roger.

''Ok, I won't date her.'' said Steve.

''Come on Roger, let's get some ice cream.'' said Francine.

''Ok and when we come back I will show you the mansion.'' said Roger.

''Wait, what are we suppose to do?'' asked Hayley.

''I don't know, walk around or play games.'' said Francine.

''Ok.'' said Steve.

* * *

Part 8:The Date

When they went to the car Steve asked,'' What does your mansion look like?''

''Wait until we get there.'' said Roger.

When they got to his mansion, Steve and Hayley said,'' Woah!''

''I know right.'' said Roger.

They walked to the door and Roger opened it and a woman said,'' Welcome home Mr. Kevin.''

''Hey Lynn, these are my house guests.'' said Roger.

''Hi, it's very nice to meet you.'' said Lynn.

Steve was about to touch a vase when Lynn yelled,'' Touch the ... vase and I will cut your ... head off!''

Steve pulled his hand back and Lynn said,'' Ok, I hope you have a great time walking around here and remember to not touch anything.''

They walked on and Roger said,'' See, I told you she was crazy.''

''I should have listened to you.'' said Steve.

''The last time she went on a date her boyfriend was found dead in her room and then when the police came she killed them.'' said Roger.

''How many people did she kill?'' asked Steve.

''68.'' said Roger.

''Wow.'' said Steve.

''I know, she has a lot of time off.'' said Roger.

After they were finished Roger looked at his watch and said,'' Oh my god, it's 8:00 and I only have 30 minutes to get ready for the date.'' said Roger.

''Well I'll get you ready, Steve and Hayley don't touch anything and when I come back I want to see you two alive.'' said Francine.

''What are we suppose to do if we can't touch anything?'' asked Hayley.

''I don't know, walk around again.'' said Francine.

''But we saw everything already.'' said Hayley.

''See everything again.'' said Francine.

''Fine.'' said Hayley.

After 15 minutes Roger and Francine came downstairs and Roger asked,'' How do I look?''

''You look amazing.'' said Steve.

''I know, that's how rich people look when they are going out on a date.'' said Roger.

''Here Roger, put this under your shirt.'' said Francine as she gave him a tape recorder.

''What with the recorder?'' asked Roger.

''It's for Stan to let him know that she was cheating on him and he will divorce her and we can be a family again.'' said Francine.

''Ok.'' said Roger as he put the tape recorder in his shirt.

Meanwhile at Stan and Anita's house...

Anita came downstairs wearing a purple dress, black high heels shoes, a purple and black necklace and making earrings, and she had her hair down.

''Wow Anita, where are you going?'' asked Stan.

''I'm going out with my friends.'' said Anita.

''Cool, can I come?'' asked Stan.

''No, I just want a night alone with my friends.'' said Anita.

''Oh ok, well have fun.'' said Stan.

''Oh I will.'' said Anita.

She walked out the door and Roger was waiting on her and he asked,'' Are you ready?''

''Yeah, let's go.'' said Anita.

Kevin took her to the most fanciest restaurant in Langley Fall and when they got there she said,'' Wow, I never have been here before.''

''Well a lady like you should come here more often.'' said Kevin.

''Tee-hee.'' said Anita.

''So were you born here?'' asked Kevin.

''Yes, I always wanted to travel the world but I don't have enough money but I really don't care because Langley Falls is really great to me and that's all I want.'' said Anita.

''I love this place too but my favorite place of all is Paris.'' said Kevin.

''Oh Paris, the city of love, I really wanted to go there and I could meet some hot Paris guy.'' said Anita.

''I can take you one day.'' said Kevin.

''Really?'' asked Anita.

''Yeah, I'm rich and I can go anywhere I want.'' said Kevin.

''Well I would love that.'' said Anita as she got close to him.

''I think I know where this is going.'' said Kevin.

''Oh yeah, what do you think I'm gonna do?'' asked Anita.

''Kiss me.'' said Anita.

''Well ok.'' said Kevin.

''She leaned in close and kissed him.

After their date was over he took her back to Stan's house and she said,'' I had a really great time.''

''Me too.'' said Kevin.

''Well bye.'' said Anita.

She walked in the house and that was when the lights cut on and she saw that Stan was there and so was Francine, Steve, and Hayley and she then asked,'' What are they doing here?''

''They wanted me to hear something.'' said Stan.

''Come in Roger!'' called Hayley.

Roger walked in and Anita asked,'' Kevin what are you doing here?''

''The name isn't Kevin, it's Roger Smith.'' said Roger.

He reached in his shirt and pulled out the tape recorder and he tossed it to Stan.

He put it close to his ear and he heard everything that happened on her date with ''Kevin''.

''How could you do this?'' asked Stan.

''Anita we think it's time for you to come clean and tell Stan the truth.'' said Francine.

''Fine. Stan I am a killer and I seduce married men and make their wife leave them and I kill the men because I can collect their money and if the women get in the way I kill them too.'' said Anita.

''I can't believe this, I left my wife for you and I bought you things, Francine tried to tell me but I didn't listen and now that I know you are going to jail.'' said Stan.

''Are you sure about that?'' asked Anita.

She grabbed Hayley and pulled a gun from her bra and held it to Hayley's head and she said,'' You try to do something I will kill your daughter.''

They knew they couldn't do anything but Francine thought of an idea and she said,'' If you let Hayley go I we will give you all our money and even the credit cards.''

''Francine what are you doing?'' asked Stan in a whisper.

''Just trust me.'' whispered Francine back.

''So you are just gonna give me the money?'' asked Anita.

''Yes if you promise to leave and never come back.'' said Francine.

Anita thought about it for a few seconds and she then said,'' Ok.''

She pushed Hayley over to her parents and then Francine shot her in the leg.

''Ow! I thought we had a deal.'' said Anita.

''Sorry Anita but when it comes to my family I don't keep the deal.'' said Francine and she shot her in the head.

After that Stan called the police and when they came they called the ambulance and they took Anita away.

''I'm sorry Francine.'' said Stan.

''It's ok, but if you do that again I will cut your balls off next time.'' said Francine.

''Ha ha, you're kidding right?'' asked Stan.

''No.'' said Francine.

''I'm glad the family is back.'' said Steve.

''Me too.'' said Haylay.

''Me three.'' said Roger.

The family hugged each other and they stayed together forever.


End file.
